This invention relates to a tree stand, and more particularly to a portable combination tree stand and seat structure.
Tree stands and seats of various constructions, particularly adapted for use by hunters to support the hunter in an elevated position upon a tree, are well-known in the art, as evidenced by the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,821, Hundley, Jr., Nov. 27, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,213, Cloutier, Dec. 24, 1963; U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,828, Smith et al, Sep. 12, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,649, Baker et al, Aug. 12, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,320, Jones, Dec. 25, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,294, Thurmond, May 1, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,350, Gray, June 18, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,536, Wilburn, Nov. 9, 1976.
The above Cloutier, Smith, Thurmond and Gray patents disclose tree-supported seat structures per se.
Baker and Jones disclose tree stands per se.
Wilburn discloses a sheltered tree-mounted seat.
The above Hundley U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,821 is the only one of the above patents which discloses a combined tree stand and seat, which is collapsible for carrying upon the back of the user. However, the seat member 14 of the Hundley patent is supported in its horizontal operative positon by a tree-engaging brace member 34, while the platform 16 is suspended in its operative standing position by cables 46 which are attached to the seat member 14, instead of a common frame member. Thus, when the brace member 45 is removed to permit the seat member 14 to collapse to an inoperative position, the platform member 16 will also collapse. Furthermore, the strap members 22 and 24 of the Hundley patent are designed to be supported over only one shoulder of the user when the device is carried in its collapsed position.